


Perfection

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [9]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, character: air raid, character: fireflight, character: silverbolt, character: skydive, character: slingshot, genre: fluff - Freeform, rating: k, series: crackalackalicious, tf's are human, verse: post 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Fill from xianghua’s <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/51418.html?thread=393946#t393946">prompt here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Title:** Perfection  
 **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
 **Series:** Crackalackalicious AU  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Pairing:** Aerialbots  
 **Summary:** Fill from xianghua’s [prompt here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/51418.html?thread=393946#t393946).

 

**Perfection**

 

Wheeljack had finished the latest chapter of _The Hobbit_ , and left for his own bed only a few minutes before, and Fireflight was happily snuggled between his brothers. Slingshot was at that muzzy-sleepy stage where he forgot to huff and bluster, and got all sorts of cuddly. Fireflight purred softly as his red-haired brother nuzzled at his neck, the hand he had fisted in Fireflight’s shirt pulling as if they could press any closer together.

The arm Skydive had wrapped around Fireflight’s waist tightened a little in a short squeeze. Skydive was still awake, his breath warm against Fireflight’s shoulder. “He’s adorable like this,” Skydive whispered.

Fireflight nodded, grinning at Air Raid as he lifted his head to see over Slingshot’s, curious as to what Skydive was taking about. Air Raid smiled too, then nodded at the space behind Fireflight. Fireflight couldn’t turn to see, but he felt Skydive laugh silently.

“Oh, yeah, he’s out hard,” Skydive whispered, meaning Silverbolt, who at Fireflight’s last sight of him, had been curled against Skydive’s back.

Fireflight sighed in contentment, hearing how Slingshot’s breathing evened out and deepened. He relaxed too, shutting his eyes as Air Raid lay back down. Skydive shifted a little, then was still as well, and Fireflight let himself drift off.

This was perfection.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
